


the Night Before, the Morning After

by stuckyinlove1941



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Pollen, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckyinlove1941/pseuds/stuckyinlove1941
Summary: Just a little three-parter about a late morning with the boys and they why they're night was so wild, used to be called domestic drabbles but I decided I was happy not continuing it and leaving it as a standalone.





	1. Late Start

"If you hit me with that pillow again I swear to god I will..." Theo was cut off by Liam jumping onto his chest and pressing his lips onto Theo's before sitting back up again. Theo leaned up on his elbows to find Liam's lips yet again only to be hit with a pillow yet again.  
"The fuck babe"  
"C'mon we have to get ready for school, stop distracting me and get your ass out of bed," Liam moaned softly as Theo sat up and pulled Liam into another kiss. Liam pulled back, untangling himself with Theo and jumping off the bed. Theo fell back on the bed covering his face with the blankets. "It's not my fault I'm tired you kept me up all night," he explained voice muffled by blankets. "Babe you're in school again, we had to study, it's not my fault one of the books we used was possessed by Cupid," Liam retorted sharply "but fine if you aren't getting up I'm gonna go take a shower ... without you"  
"I'm up, I'm up, I'm coming" Theo yelled as he clambered off the bed eagerly.  
"Calm your thirsty ass down, only showering we're already an hour late"  
"Well, babe I'm perfectly happy being if we're a little bit later" Theo groaned into Liam's skin as he peppered his neck and collarbone with bites and kisses. Pulling Liam's boxers off then stripping down himself.  
"God you're insufferable"  
"Well I knew that, but I didn't know you thought I was a god"  
Liam giggled as Theo lifted him up and carried him into the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this isn't amazing it's my first time ever writing a fanfiction or really any fictional story. These will get longer as I add more chapters and practice writing. Hope everyone likes it.


	2. What a Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter does get a little smutty but it's pretty PG-13, there is a lust spell aspect that drives this chapter but I really tried to stress consent and boundaries with the two of them as that it the utmost important thing in a relationship. If you guys have any suggestions just leave them in the comments below :)

Theo and Liam sat in the middle of their room surrounded by a tornado of books and papers. "Baby I don't need to study this much I only missed like a year of school, the Dread Doctors didn't take my brain when they had me," Theo mumbled completely overwhelmed by the volumes surrounding him, "I don't even think half of these apply to any of my subjects" he continued, picking up a random book "I mean Demonology isn't exactly a high school topic" Liam laughed as he threw a balled up sheet of paper at Theo, "I know dumbass they're for the pack and for us to look at, now that I'm in charge I need to know whats going on in this town and what I'm dealing with"  
"You do realize I am a literal supernatural encyclopedia, I mean I basically grew up watching the doctors experiment on supernatural creatures"  
"Well shit that got dark fast"  
"Babe what did you expect, you're just lucky I didn't joke earlier that they didn't steal my brain but I ended up stealing your heart," Theo joked "Now that would have been ironic, in a really depressing way" he faltered. Liam sighed getting up from his little book fort that was starting to develop around him, "You know you can always talk about this stuff Teddy, you don't have to hide behind sarcasm all the time." Theo scoffed before retorting with a smirk, "But my only true talents are using sarcasm and morbid humor to hide my self-loathing" Liam rolled his eyes before walking out of the room, Theo heard him yell back "You know what Theo just forget that I care so much about you and your feelings because you obviously don't want me to know whats going on in your mind!"  
Theo sat in silence somewhat stunned by Liam's meltdown, he used his supernatural hearing to listen to what Liam was doing downstairs to make sure he wasn't leaving. Theo heard him fumblings around the cabinets and then the sound of the microwave buzzing, the faint popping of popcorn, and Liam murmuring to himself. "Goddamn self-sacrificing emotionally constipated motherfucker, ow fuck that hurt!" The second that Theo heard Liam's distress he stood up and raced out of the room kicking a book open in the process. Liam looked confused as he saw Theo sprinting down the stairs with a concerned look on his face.  
"Baby what's wrong, what happened!"  
"Nothing just the bag of popcorn was really hot when I opened it..." Liam trailed off with an amused look on his face. Theo looked at him incredulously still slightly out of breath, "Really babe, big bad wolf can't handle a bit of steam" Liam turned around silently going back to pouring the popcorn into a bowl, "Really baby, giving me the cold shoulder, I'm sorry I try to cover up my emotions alright, the reason I don't let you into my head is you're so good, and kind, and pure in my eyes, and I don't want to ruin that." Theo murmured. Liam turned around and pulled Theo into a tight hug, they stood that way for a while Theo resting his chin on Liam's shoulder, Liam pulled away keeping his hands on Theo's waist. "Teddy I can handle it, you're not a monster, you're not going to corrupt me, I've done bad things too, communication is important and I don't want to lose you ever, okay, so you need to talk to me."  
"You're not mad anymore?" Theo sniffled. "Only if I can put M&Ms in the popcorn this time," Liam quipped with a glint of humor in his eyes, "You do know I can't stay mad at you right?" Both boys walked over to the couch with their popcorn, "Alright we get to take a study break if you can catch at least 3 M&Ms in your mouth" Liam challenged. "Oh dude, you're on" Theo answered confidently, but as Liam reached into the bowl a loud banging noise came from Liam's bedroom. They looked at each other each, Liam's eyes flashing a brilliant gold and Theo's a clear blue.

As they snuck up the steps, Theo realized a brilliant pink light coming from under the bedroom door. "Man we are so lucky your parents had to go to that medical convention for the month," Theo whispered to Liam laughing under his breath, "Why do we have such bad luck?" Liam held his finger to his lips shushing Theo, before rushing to the door and putting his hand on the handle. Theo got in position to enter the room and signaled for Liam to open the door. The pink light beamed out of the room blinding the two boys, and the sickly sweet smell of roses and vanilla filled the air. "Holy shit it smells like a middle schoolers perfume, I feel like I was just attacked by Bath and Bodyworks." Theo coughed doubling over. Liam rolled his eyes and walked carefully into his room claws at the ready. To his surprise, all the books that had previously been covering the floor seemed to have been pushed to the edges of his room leaving one book open in the center of the room. Theo walked in and closed the book to look at its title, "Deities of Love of Lust, you have got to be kidding me, please tell me this book wasn't possessed by some sex demon thing because that would....."  
"I can definitely tell you that it wasn't, Theo if I were you I would turn around" Liam interrupted with a worried and slightly perplexed look on his face. Theo turned around very slowly only to be chapter by a heavily muscled man holding a bow and arrows tipped with sharp red hearts. Theo quickly turned back to Liam and squawked, "Are we seriously getting attacked by fucking cupid right now?" Liam started to answer but was cut off by an arrow hitting him square in the chest, he fell backward hitting a wall and sliding down leaving a trail of blood and rose petals. Theo shifted, growling "You really should not have done that" leaping at Cupid, slashing at his chest, and throwing his bow to the other side of the room. Cupid pushed Theo off him and conjured a storm of rose petals that pushed Theo across the room. After the storm dissipated the god was gone leaving a Theo standing in the middle of the room in a mix of disbelief and confusion. After regrouping his thoughts Theo rushed over to Liam to check on him. "Babe I swear to god I'm fine just get this arrow out of me please" Liam grumbled, Theo grabbed Liam's hand absorbing his pain as he pulled the arrow out. "We should probably call Deacon about this," Liam explained surveying the damage to the room. "Yeah probably." Theo sighed.  
After a long phone call with Deacon where they explained the situation and warned him about a crazy god in a diaper running around Deacon asked, "Wait did he shoot either of you?" Theo and Liam looked at each other worriedly before responding "Yeah he shot Liam"  
"Well, this should be an interesting night for you two..."  
"Why?"  
"Well you two know the effects of Cupid's arrows, insurmountable lust"  
"I mean I feel fine right now..." Liam responded confused, "Is it supposed to be a delayed effect or something?"  
"Well because you and Theo are already in love it really shouldn't have a drastic effect on you Liam and the magic does take a little while to set in, but you might feel a bit umm... How should I put this?..." Liam and Theo heard the front door of the vet open over the phone and a voice yelling as Deacon quickly said, "I have to go but the effects should set in about an hour after the injury, sorry I couldn't be more help."  
Liam looked at the clock on his phone it was already midnight, "Well I have 15 minutes left so we should probably set boundaries so nobody gets hurt or feels violated," Liam said calmly, "If I do anything that makes you uncomfortable there are chains in my bedside drawer that I used for full moons, just chain me to the bed and sleep in the spare room, alright." Theo grabbed Liam's hand and led him to their bed and sat down. "Okay but I just want to let you know I consent to sex and other things vanilla but the second I'm not okay with what's happening you will know because you will be strung up faster than you can say Eros, but thank you for checking with me" Liam nodded starting to feel the effects of cupids bow, he pulled Theo up and pushed him against a wall, "I want this also, I love you so much Teddy" Liam panted into Theo's mouth. Theo turned them around so he was the one pushing Liam into the wall, Theo moved back for a second to pull off his shirt and then tore off Liam's. Liam was completely overwhelmed by the sensations every inch of his skin felt electric all he senses amplified even more than usual. "Deacon was right tonight is sure going to be interesting," Liam moaned as Theo moved down to unzip Liam's jeans, causing Theo to stop and double over laughing, "Maybe we should pull out that book and get you shot more often."  
Liam looked at the clock again after they were both completely spent and collapsed on their bed, "Shit Teddy its 5 am already, thanks for helping me tonight, I love you". Theo groaned into his pillow "Baby I love you too, but don't even try to wake me up for school tomorrow that shit isn't happening" Theo turned over and laid his arm over Liam pulling him closer and the pair drifted off to sleep.


End file.
